User talk:Luigifan100/Archive 3
User talk:Luigifan100/Archive 1 User talk:Luigifan100/Archive 2 ~Knock, knock!~ Housecleaning! Good morning! We did have a happy and safe Fourth, and we hope you did too! :-D She has some aches and pains, and I occasionally get sinus headaches, but we're doing well. Being in a generous mood I decided to do both. Here's the instruction I was given for my first archiving. "To start, bring up a submission page like you're going to add a story, and put this as your title- User talk:Raidra/Archive 1. you'd change it to your name and the proper number of archive (such as User talk:Luigifan100/Archive 3). Then in another tab bring your talk page up in the editor, then highlight and copy it. Next, go back to the archive page you're creating and paste your talk page into the editor, then submit. Lastly, go back, clear your talk page, and add the link to your archive at the top of your new blank talk page." RIP, Tiololo. Raidra (talk) 15:22, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Hello!! :-D Aw, thanks! I think you are too! We're doing pretty well; I hope you and yours are doing well too. :-D Raidra (talk) 18:10, July 18, 2017 (UTC) :Hello! I apologize for the delay in responding; I wasn't feeling great yesterday. Generally I've been doing well, though. Mom has her aches and pains, but she's been doing well too. She had an appointment just the other day and the doctor told her her feet/toes are looking good! :-D I'm glad to hear everything's going great! I really do appreciate your friendship. :-) Raidra (talk) 13:07, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Friends are sweet as chocolate I am, thank you. Mom's doing well too. :-D Recently we went to a supermarket and found some salted caramel bars. They're made by Little Debbie and we think they're really good, so that's something for you to look for the next time you go to the supermarket (unless you hate caramel. I know we all have our own tastes). Here's hoping you have a great one! Raidra (talk) 19:37, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Illin' Oh, bummer. It's aggravating when illnesses linger. I (and a bunch of other students) caught chicken pox on my last day of school in first grade. That was not fun. I'm glad you've been good overall, though. Hopefully you'll have a full recovery soon. We have been doing pretty well, thanks. :-D Raidra (talk) 23:59, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Hurry and go away, Irma It sounds like you recovered at a good time because it wouldn't be good to be sick during a hurricane. One of my favorite YouTubers, JohneAwesome, is having to take a hiatus and get to a safer location because he lives in Florida too. On a lighter note, his video about that has a thumbnail of Principal Skinner from The Simpsons climbing out a window, like, "Ulp, I'm outta here!" I'll keep you in my prayers and hope for the best. We're doing well, though we're sore from all the chores we've done lately. Then again, it's good to be healthy enough to do chores, so I won't complain. Take care and godspeed. :-) Raidra (talk) 14:45, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :-D Thank God for that! :-D I'm happy your food was all right too because I know what it's like to lose food to a power outage (which is why I like to keep a stock of things like beef jerky and applesauce). Just last night I mentioned a Far Side cartoon in which a couple people were in a fallout shelter, and one of them scolded, "I told you a million times- 'Be sure to put the can opener in the shelter!'" Thank you for touching base and letting me know you're all right. Mom and I are scheduled to have lunch with my brother tomorrow, which is good. It's good to get together with loved ones, even if it's just for lunch. Raidra (talk) 03:19, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Trying to think of a good lunch-related pun It was, thank you. :-) My brother couldn't stay the whole time because he had to be back at work by a certain time, but we still had plenty of great conversation to go with the great food. Mom and I split a hot fudge cake for dessert. I had a headache last night, but thankfully I felt well today. Mom's doing well too. I hope you and yours are also doing well. By the way, speaking of lunch, there was a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Close_to_Home_(comic_strip) Close to Home cartoon] in which people in an office break room were glaring at one of their co-workers because there they were waiting to cook their items and he was trying to cook a turkey in the microwave. The oblivious guy asked something like, "Jeepers, is it 12:25 already? Thirty minutes just isn't enough time for lunch, is it?" Raidra (talk) 01:57, September 17, 2017 (UTC) :There is (or used to be) a Close to Home book at my local library. One of my favorites from that one said, "So-and-So knew it was important to have a resume that attracted the boss's eye," and there was the potential employer looking at a resume in paper doll form (One doll had previous experience, one had references, etc.). Another one had a woman explain to her visiting friend that her husband had had a little trouble installing the ceiling fan, and there the fan was in the floor. Here's a link to the strip- http://www.gocomics.com/closetohome/ Raidra (talk) 02:42, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Yoooooooo Hey, Thanks for the good remark, I'm glad you've liked it. The bigger story isn't over just yet ;) My country? real life country or fictional one? real life is like all other countries haha... BloodySpghetti (talk) 17:22, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Hello! Things have been hectic lately, but I just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing. Raidra (talk) 19:45, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Suggestion box Hey there! I'm doing well, thank you, and Mom's doing pretty well too. Creepypasta suggestions, eh? Well, here's a list of my favorites on the site and here's a list of stories I wrote (also available on Jay's site). There aren't any NSFW ones on either list, so you can read any of these anywhere. As for my own stories, I'd say the scariest are "Becoming a Demon", "Most Sinister Weapon", and "Masks for Sale". The last one seems to be the most popular of mine because it's had three or four narrations. The reaction to "Periodic Nyctophobia" is interesting too. It's not that people necessarily find it scary; it's that some aren't sure what to think of it. Many of my stories are short, so you could have a marathon some time. Happy reading! Raidra (talk) 00:46, October 17, 2017 (UTC) The Last of the Halloween Candy Hello! Lately I've been slow about responding to messages/checking in too. I did have a good Halloween, thanks. :-D I got a bag of Milky Way bars for myself. I told the last two trick-or-treaters that they were the last ones, and one of them noted, "Since we're the last, it won't matter if you let us have more." He was right, so I let them take what was left in the bucket. One of them told the other one, "Leave some for her," which was thoughtful. I told them I had a whole bag left, so they could go ahead. Your comment about cavities made me think of an episode of The Cleveland Show I came across. Donna told Rallo (the precocious five-year-old) that he was only allowed one piece of candy a day because she didn't want his teeth to fall out. He tried to get around this by squishing all his Halloween candy into one big piece, and sure enough, one of his teeth fell out. At the end he decided that a good hiding place for the tooth would be under his pillow, because who would think to look for a tooth there? He woke up to find a quarter under his pillow, and in a panic he told Donna, "I ate all my candy even though you told me not to, and my tooth fell out like you said! I put it under my pillow and now it's turned into a quarter! The world is suddenly scary and my young mind is so confused!" Mom actually had a birthday recently (Her birthday is November 1). We're all doing pretty well (although maybe a little tired). I hope you all are doing well too! Raidra (talk) 16:48, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Thank you Hey, glad you liked the story. It's actually a part of a trilogy along with the stories "Aythideos" and "The Black Bird Faced Queen", read through them as well if you like :) BloodySpghetti (talk) 19:42, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Cool weather wishes Thank you, I'll tell her you said so. You're right- the cake was chocolate. That's good! I've been doing well too. The other day I went to a local ice cream parlor and had a banana split. Actually, they were out of bananas, so I had a banana-less split, and it was still good! Are you looking forward to the new Pokemon game? I hope you get the desired temperature too. Yesterday it stormed, but the weather has been nice overall- warm enough to go walking and cool enough to prevent overheating. Raidra (talk) 03:37, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Sorry I'm late! I apologize for the delay! I've had a cold for the last week, so I've felt washed out at times. I've also spent a lot of time indoors. It's getting better every day, though. I hope you all are doing well. :-) We're going to have Thanksgiving with my brother and his family. My nephew's college is pretty close by, so he should be able to come. I've been watching JohneAwesome's Pokemon Ultra Sun Playthrough and a few videos by some other YouTubers. Raidra (talk) 02:19, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Thankful for chocolate Thanks! It was low-key, but good. She is doing better, thank you. :-) Have you read Charlie and the Chocolate Factory by Roald Dahl? I ask because there's a story in there about how Willy Wonka built an Indian prince a palace out of chocolate. It's also in the movie with Johnny Depp, though not in the movie Willy Wonka and the Chocolate (which is disappointing because that's one of my favorite parts of the book). Raidra (talk) 20:40, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Season's eatings That's fine; I've been busy too. Thank you, and you too! I hope you had a good one! :-D Friday we had dinner at my brother's (My nephew had to work over the weekend, so by having dinner on Friday we were all able to spend time together). I had a good Christmas, though I nearly ate myself sick this morning. Whatever treats you indulge in, do it in moderation! Raidra (talk) 03:39, December 26, 2017 (UTC) ~blows noisemaker~ Thanks! No, you weren't late. I wish the same for you, my friend! May your new year be sweet and filled with all blessings. :-D Raidra (talk) 03:11, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Ho-Oh- the Rainbow Pokemon Hello! That's good! We're doing well, thank you. :-) She and my aunt made some fudge recently, so they've been enjoying that (It had nuts in it, which I don't like very much, so I stuck with chocolate bars). Today we had some serious winter weather, but we have plenty of supplies, so we'll be all right. We also have a good supply of hot chocolate for these winter mornings. I read somewhere that hot drinks were better at cooling down a person than cool drinks. Some people agree and others think it sounds crazy. Have you ever had bacon burgers/cheeseburgers? I've been trying them recently. I don't like cheeseburgers, so I just order a bacon cheeseburger and tell them to leave off the cheese & anything else I don't like. My favorites so far are from Bob Evans and Burger King. Raidra (talk) 03:43, January 13, 2018 (UTC) A little drafty in here Hello! I meant to drop you a line and you beat me to it. Mom has some health issues, but she's doing pretty well. I'll tell her you asked about her; she appreciates all the well-wishes. My aunt is up from Kentucky for a few months too. She has some knee trouble, but she's doing well. I woke up with gunk in my throat this morning, but thankfully it went away soon. Did I ever tell you about using hot Dr. Pepper to relieve sore throats? I like Dr. Pepper, so I pretty much use any throat-related condition as an excuse to drink some. Interestingly enough I do have a couple in the works. One I'm currently just knocking around in my head and the other I have a draft of to post onto the WW sometime. I posted it on Doom Vroom's talk page a couple months ago if you want to check it out. There's nothing confidential or anything on there, so feel free to read the whole section (as well as this one). Here are a couple funny things I found recently. *Here's a picture of a pudgy Smurf. This is one of the greatest things I've ever seen. *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5byy_7uBvLQ This clip from Thoroughly Modern Millie] made me laugh way too much. X-D Raidra (talk) 03:20, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! I thought I'd drop by with some sweet wishes. Mom put me in charge of buying chocolate for the family, so I got her some miniature Reese's cups, my aunt a box of Esther-Price, and myself a couple giant Nestle Crunch bars. Raidra (talk) 00:31, February 15, 2018 (UTC) :Nestle Crunch forever! I've never been big on peanut butter yet I like Reese's cups. That's how you know you've made a good candy! Thank you, she's doing pretty well. :-D Raidra (talk) 00:50, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Upcoming Cake Attractions That's good! Mom is doing better, thank you. :-) It went pretty well. I finished the work in the garage, so that's good. Earlier in the week there was a schoolboy going door to door selling chocolate bars to raise money for his school. The first one I bought was so good that I caught up to him again and bought two more. It was a lot better than the cartoon Doug, which had an episode of them trying to sell really bad chocolate ("It tastes like cement!"). We're getting together this weekend for my brother's birthday, so we'll have cake or some kind of dessert then. In my family we also traditionally celebrate birthdays with punch made from sherbet (usually orange) and ginger ale. Good times! Have a good one! Raidra (talk) 13:57, March 1, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, and here's some advice- keep hydrated. A couple days ago I got dehydrated and had dizzy spells for part of the day. Thankfully they went away by the late afternoon. Raidra (talk) 14:07, March 1, 2018 (UTC) ::We ended up not having cake, but I think we'll have some soon. We all went to Bob Evan's (a restaurant chain in Ohio). Mom had a piece of lemon pie, my brother had a honey-covered biscuit, and I had a caramel sundae. Raidra (talk) 01:31, March 5, 2018 (UTC) Touching base Nothing's really going on; I just wanted to say, "Hello." I hope you and yours are doing well. Raidra (talk) 02:01, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Happy Easter! Thank you, you too! That's okay; I have too. Unfortunately Mom has some health issues again. Thankfully it's not as bad as it could be. Overall I'm doing well. First we're going to church and then we're going to meet my brother and his wife for lunch. I also hope to eat as much chocolate as possible. How about you? Have you ever heard of the Little Critter book series by Mercer Mayer? I used to have a Little Critter book about the pros and cons of Easter (I've since given it to one of my aunts so she can read it to the children she babysits). You get lots of chocolate and candy, but you're only allowed one piece before you go to church and have to wait to eat the rest. You go to church, but you can't see because the women are wearing fancy hats. You get to go on Easter egg hunts, but sometimes you pass right by one and another kid finds it. He also noted that you'll be asked to help younger children find eggs, but he appeared to have warmed up to that one since he was smiling as he helped a younger girl find an egg. We hope you and yours have a happy and blessed Easter as well. :-D Raidra (talk) 12:34, April 1, 2018 (UTC) The Last of the Easter Chocolate Thank you for that. Unfortunately Mom is still having health problems. We appreciate all the well-wishes. I'm fresh out of Easter chocolate, but I saw that at least one store is selling its leftover Easter bunnies and whatnot at a discount. The time to get some good deals is after a holiday. One time I got a whole platter of still good shamrock-shaped cookies at a discount because it was a couple days after St. Patrick's Day. I like the idea of an Easter chocolate milkshake. Have you heard of something called Magic Shell? It's a syrup-like topping that you squirt on ice cream and the coldness causes it to harden. It's usually chocolate, but there are other flavors, like marshmallow and even root beer. Raidra (talk) 22:58, April 15, 2018 (UTC) :Hello! Unfortunately, the news hasn't been good. We'll see how it goes. As always, we appreciate all the well-wishes. I don't know if they have a strawberry Magic Shell, but I sure hope they do because that would be awesome! I'll have to look for that the next time we're at a supermarket. I hope you and yours are doing well! :-D Raidra (talk) 02:58, April 27, 2018 (UTC) A sad update I’m sorry to report that my mother passed away this afternoon. She appreciated all the well-wishes she received. I probably won’t be very active online for a while. Have a blessed day. Raidra (talk) 22:29, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for that I really appreciate it. I've passed your message on to my brother so he can read it too. Yes, she did always care for us and want us to do well. She was a sweet woman. Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. Here's something interesting- my brother considered giving away Reese's cups at the funeral since they were one of Mom's favorites. I hope you and yours are doing well. Have a blessed day. Raidra (talk) 02:28, May 4, 2018 (UTC) :I'm blessed to have friends like you. :-D I shared your message with my brother, who replied, "Thank you for sharing. There’s the perception that everyone on the internet is a mean spirited troll. But that’s not true. There are some good, caring people out there." For the record, they did indeed provide Reese's cups. Raidra (talk) 01:20, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Check-in Hello! Thank you, I appreciate that. :-) We've been having on and off storms the last couple days (and my head definitely felt it). Thankfully it's sunny & nice today and I can do the things I need to do on the computer. It's amazing how tropical storms down south can affect things here in Ohio. How's the weather down there? I hope you all are doing all right. The other day I found a milk chocolate bar I had purchased, saved for later, and forgotten about. It was still good and was soft & delicious, so that was a special treat. :-D I finally got a Nintendo 3DS XL and a copy of Pokemon Y. I'm going to wait until the guidebook I reserved from the library arrives to start (and maybe a little longer depending on the weather). Any advice? Raidra (talk) 22:41, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Primal Kyogre spotted in local man's neighborhood The grass is nice and green here too. Really we needed the rain because the ground was dry in places. Slightly melted chocolate, yay! That's good! It's not my first game, but my first game was so long ago that it might as well be. When I graduated in college in 2004 I got a used Game Boy Color (atomic purple) and copy of Pokemon Gold from a store at the Dayton Mall. I got as far as Goldenrod City and then I think I ran into the glitch which prevented you from loading saved games. I'd play sometimes, but it was frustrating because of the glitch. Between one thing and another this is my first real Pokemon game since then. I saw the playthroughs that JohneAwesome and TheJWittz did and decided it looked like a cool game. They both did Pokemon Y, but my decision to get that instead of X was a preference for the game-exclusive Pokemon. I'm going to have Froakie as my starter, not because of the anime, but because I like Frogadier's design. On Azu's old wiki I wrote a blog about my favorite and least favorite Pokemon. My day went well. I had some of those bite-size Kit-Kat pieces. My grandmother liked the limited edition cherry-flavored Kit-Kats they made one year, so we got her as many as we could. I hope your day was awesome! Have a blessed Memorial Day. Raidra (talk) 01:18, May 29, 2018 (UTC) JoJo Villain used Chocolate Trick! It's super-effective! Hello! I hope things are going well. Just a reminder that chocolate should be used for good and never for evil. I'd say this makes sense in context, but it's JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, so I'm not sure it's right to try to make sense of anything. I'm still baffled as to why that guy has strips of paint samples on his face. Raidra (talk) 16:12, June 13, 2018 (UTC) Pokemon Chocolate, Pokemon Caramel, and Pokemon Strawberry Topping I'm doing well, thank you. :-) I used to get these little kits which came with a couple small graham crackers, a couple small bars of chocolate, some marshmallow topping, and a little spreading bar. You made a couple s'mores and put them in the microwave to get warm. I'll have to look for those next time we go to a supermarket because I haven't gotten those in a long time. How'd you like the Delta episode? I saw JohneAwesome's playthrough of Omega Ruby, and I'm sure his excited reaction to seeing what the meteor really was is what a lot of players felt. My favorite Pokemon are Raichu and Scyther, and my favorite Eeveelutions are Vaporeon and Sylveon. Raidra (talk) 00:37, June 15, 2018 (UTC) :Is it just me or are high temperatures an excuse to eat chocolate? "Oh, it's hot! I'd better eat this chocolate bar before it melts!" Raidra (talk) 17:05, June 20, 2018 (UTC) I'm at the Cookies and Cream Soup Store! Hello! I'm doing all right, just tired. I spent much of the day doing laundry and entertaining my aunt's Yorkshire terrier. I hope you and yours are doing well. One time when I was little (maybe about seven) we were visiting some relatives in Kentucky (where most of my family is from) and had supper at a local restaurant. This was one of those restaurants where you could buy candy at the check-out area, and I got a Crunch bar. We then went to do some shopping and I left the chocolate in the car. When we got back to the car, my cousin and I discovered that the candy bar had melted into chocolate soup. I tried putting it in the fridge when we got back to my grandma's house, but I don't remember what happened. Last year I was staying someplace overnight and, not thinking about it, I left a Milky Way Caramel bar in my pocket. The next morning the bar was too soft for me to enjoy. Lesson learned- Never keep melt-able candy in your pocket overnight! I do agree, though, that a melted chocolate bar sounds like it would make for good dessert topping. I was leveling up most of my Pokemon to level 20, but then I realized that if I did that it would be very hard to catch more Pokemon because the ones on Route 5 and other places close to Lumiose City are about level 10. "Jiraiya, use Pound!" (Pound immediately one-hit KO's the opposing Pokemon because it's fifteen levels lower than Frogadier is) Because of that I'm holding off on leveling up some of them. I got to Lumiose City and I'm glad most of it is blocked off during the first visit because I honestly felt intimidated. "I don't know where I am right now! Why are the controls suddenly janky? The world is scary and I'm so confused!" I printed off a map, so that was a big help. It's also nice that there are people telling you where to go and giving you free stuff. Raidra (talk) 02:36, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Gotta Tutor 'Em All- Pokemon! Hello! I'm doing well, thank you. I'm glad you're doing well too. :-D I've fallen in love with Camphrier Town. I joked, "Why can't I stay here? Who cares if the world gets destroyed?" Of course, if Kalos gets destroyed, my Berry crop and the Maid giving away Sweet Hearts would get destroyed too, so I must press on! ~posts pictures of Sweet Heart Maid and Berry Grower Guy in Pokedex beside note reading, "Do it for them!"~ I went ahead and caught the Snorlax blocking Route 7, so even if I linger in Camphrier Town, people can cross the bridge. "(presses button repeatedly) I know all this stuff already!" They should make it so you can skip the tutorials if you don't need them. Why waste the time of players who are already familiar with the games? As big a fan as I am, I've only played a couple games. Years ago I had Pokemon Gold. In my first playthrough I got to Goldenrod City before I encountered the glitch that prevented saving. It was always fun to play, but it was irritating that I couldn't save and thus I could only play for a few hours at most. Pokemon Y is my favorite so far because of the improved graphics and the fact that you can actually save. One great thing about the Generation II games (and their remakes) is you're able to go to another region. It would be nice if later games did that (even if you could only choose one region to visit). Years ago I had something called the Pokemon Pikachu 2 GS. I still have it, but I haven't played with it in a while (I'm terrible about getting new batteries for things). I enjoy watching JohneAwesome, TheJWittz, and TyranitarTube do playthroughs, and games like Stadium, Snap, Colosseum, Gale of Darkness, and Detective Pikachu look cool and fun too. Speaking of TheJWittz, here's a video he made with his choices for the worst Pokemon games. Sounds good to me! Have a super weekend too! Raidra (talk) 15:51, June 29, 2018 (UTC) ~feeds Mudkip Poke Puff~ Funnily enough, I saw a meme late last night with some Gen II sprites and a "Rest in Peace" message to all the Pokemon lost because of the battery glitch. Yeah, it was fun to turn it on and see what Pikachu was doing. One of the things it did was start to walk across the screen, trip and fall, get up, and do a little bow while clapping. My friend's brother joked, "It must think we're proud of it for falling on its face." One of the funniest JWittz videos, in my opinion, was [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVJxQ1O2kvI&list=PLHipgGInLboL6JSkns-aq6Ptqw_ezT00N&index=21&t=0s part twenty of the Pokemon Sun play-through]. When going to test Olivia's bed (around 35:20-35:24), he jokes, "It smells like rocks and perfume." Shortly afterward (around 36:40-37:10), he goes to visit Lana's sisters and they panic about a stranger being in their room. When the character lies down in their bunk bed, he laments, "No, not the kids' bed! I didn't know!" and afterward concludes, "This is the worst thing I've ever done." I'm doing pretty well, though my head is touchy. Hopefully I won't have a headache tomorrow. I've been enjoying some Drumsticks (You know, those chocolate-coated ice cream cones they have at supermarkets). They now have them in more varieties and some are without nuts, which is good (I'm not allergic; I just never liked nuts on my ice cream cones). Raidra (talk) 02:54, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Chocoinception- now peanut-free! Hello! I did, thank you. :-) I hope you and yours are doing well too. Yeah, he's one of the best. Yay, someone else who prefers Drumsticks without nuts! I remember the Oreo's cereal! I've had it before and it was pretty good. Sometimes you don't notice that they discontinue cereals, and then you suddenly remember, "Oh, yeah, there was that one cereal! Whatever happened to that?" I'll have to check the supermarket next time we go. I'll also have to see if Hershey's still makes flavored milk. I used to get their cookies 'n' cream flavored milk a lot, but for some reason I haven't gotten any in long time. It's probably because I've been getting Tru-Moo chocolate milk by the half-gallon or by the gallon instead of getting individual pints of flavored milk like I had been doing (I haven't had any pints of Nesquik in a while either). There's a kind of milk chocolate I like to get from Aldi's (a discount grocery store), but I can't quite remember the name. You get five flat, small bars of milk chocolate in a thin cardboard container. It's a shame that there's an odd number because it's hard not to eat two bars at one sitting. Raidra (talk) 03:55, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Check-up Hello! I'm doing well, thank you! :-D Today my aunt, Brady the Yorkie, and I went to the park since it was such a nice day. How are you doing? Remember to keep hydrated and have a blessed day. Raidra (talk) 23:47, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Smell the Chocolate Roses Mmm-hmm! People would be happier if they did that more often. The only desserts I haven't liked are ones that have something I don't like, such as coconut candy (since I'm not fond of coconut) and peach cobbler (since I don't like peaches). While I don't dislike it, the most disappointing dessert I've ever had is red velvet cake. I first heard about red velvet cake from an urban legend. The legend goes that this woman was on a bus giving away index cards with a recipe for red velvet cake just like they served at a posh hotel in New York City. This guy asked her why she was giving it away for free if it were really so great, and she explained that she had had a piece of the cake at the hotel restaurant. She asked for a copy of the recipe and the restaurant agreed, but then they charged her five hundred dollars for it. Her lawyer told her she had to pay for it since she had asked them for it, so she was getting revenge by giving away the expensive recipe for free. The story isn't true (and you may have heard of the variant claiming some store charged some woman $350 for a cookie recipe), but it gave me the impression that red velvet cake was an incredibly exquisite dessert. I finally had some and it was disappointing. I'll take regular chocolate cake any day. I don't know if there are recipes for them, but I found there are Mudkip cakes out there. They look a whole lot better than that Garbodor cake someone made. Raidra (talk) 22:49, July 21, 2018 (UTC) So I heard you like cake That's good! :-D I'm doing well too. Fun fact- The phrase about a deserved punishment is actually properly spelled "just deserts" even though it looks like it should be spelled "just desserts". I go into further detail on a blog I posted on the Superpower wiki. Speaking of the Superpower wiki, there's a whole category dedicated to food-based powers. A couple articles have gross pictures, though, so I wouldn't recommend browsing through it while eating. When I was little, there was a Winn-Dixie where my grandmother lived. I used to get Sesame Street-themed cupcakes when we went there. One was the Cookie Monster, made from blue frosting and holding half an Oreo cookie to eat. The other was Oscar the Grouch, made from green frosting and wearing half an Oreo cookie on its head like a trash can lid. The letter of the day is "B", because those cupcakes were the bomb! Raidra (talk) 02:37, July 31, 2018 (UTC) ~drinks milk~ I am doing well, thank you. I hope you are too. Oh, my gosh, that sounds delicious! :-O I love cookies and cream stuff. I agree. I have to have something like water or milk to wash things down with because you don't want a dry throat (or, even worse, to start choking). Chocolate chip cookies come to mind. I'll have to ask my aunt what the recipe is for fried apple pies. Mom and my aunt used to fix them a lot. Raidra (talk) 21:17, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Share the spice of life Spices, seasonings, condiments, sauces, etc. are all things to be grateful for. I think I know just the kind of ice cream sandwiches you mean. I think there are kinds you can get individually wrapped and kinds you can get in a pack of five or something. You've got me nostalgic for certain kinds of ice cream now. Sometime soon I'll have to get some cherry cordial or vanilla fudge. One of my new favorite flavors is birthday cake, which is like the best of both worlds. Thank you, and I hope you & yours have a blessed day as well! :-D Raidra (talk) 19:10, August 13, 2018 (UTC) The eternal question Hmmm...I think it might depend on what kind they were. I'm generally a cookie person, but sometimes you just want a good brownie. By the way, a few years ago I saw a commercial for some sort of cooking pan that made it so all the brownies had edges. There was a segment in which they took the tin foil off a pan and only the center brownies were left. The voice-over lamented, "Oh, no! Someone ate all the edge pieces!" I laughed and asked, "is this really that big of a problem?" I don't care where in the pan the brownie came from as long as it's soft enough and doesn't contain anything I don't like. Yesterday I served soft drinks at a wedding at my church, and instead of a wedding cake they had an ice cream area about like the ones at buffet restaurants. You got a scoop of vanilla or chocolate ice cream and then had the option of covering it with waffle cone pieces, Gummi bears, hot fudge, hot caramel, peanut butter topping, cherries, whipped cream, sprinkles, chocolate chips, and/or miniature marshmallows. Thank you, you too! :-D Raidra (talk) 22:23, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Buffet dessert dreams I'm doing well, thank you. How about you? My pastor's youngest son is going off to college. My aunt noted that she'd miss him and I added, "I'll miss his cookies," because he always made great chocolate chip cookies for the church dinners. It would be nice if dessert sections at buffets had waffle cone pieces too, but they generally do have crushed Oreos, which is one of my favorite toppings. Some buffets have dessert bowls that are too small for my liking, so I get a soup bowl for my ice cream. There's no exciting news as far as conventional desserts, but not too long ago I had cotton candy for the first time in a while, so that was good. Fun fact- The horn on my mask is actually a cotton candy horn that I affixed to the rest of the mask and painted. You knew there was some reason I seemed sweet, huh? ;-) Raidra (talk) 23:35, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Horn of plenty It's not made of cotton candy; it's the horn from a helping of cotton candy. If it were cotton candy, I'd have to replace it often because I'd keep eating it. :-D Oreo cheesecake, yay! I don't know if I've said this already, but I love cookies 'n' cream stuff. We're about to go shopping at a supermarket close to a Steak 'n' Shake, so maybe I can get a cookies 'n' cream milkshake while we're out. I think the day I discovered how big the soup bowls/mugs were in comparison to the dessert bowls was the day I said, "Forget this, I'm going with these from now on!" Have you ever been to IHOP? We've been a couple of times and it was good. They have a surprising variety, so it can be hard to decide what to get. I got the Tres Leches pancakes (I think that's what they were called) and they were good, but you need a lot of fluid to wash them down. Things are good, thank you; how about you? I hope you have a blessed day as well, my friend! :-) Raidra (talk) 16:16, September 6, 2018 (UTC) International House of Yummy Options Close to where my brother lives there's a place called The Original Pancake House, and they have great fluffy pancakes too. I get three buttermilk pancakes with a side of bacon and put syrup and butter on them (The pancakes, not the bacon. I generally like to keep my sweets and my meats separate, though there are exceptions, such as candied bacon). They also bring this little bowl of whipped cream which is almost like ice cream. It's good to put on your pancakes or in hot chocolate. Oreo crust, yay! My sister-in-law (my brother's wife) is recovering from surgery, but she's feeling better and can go back to work. Yesterday we all went to a place called Pearson House for dinner and pie. We may not have five-star gourmet experiences like these fancy-schmancy food writers have, but darn it, I enjoy my country-fried steaks, chicken tenders, bacon burgers, applesauce, pies, and milkshakes just the same! Thank you, you too! :-D Raidra (talk) 22:43, September 16, 2018 (UTC) "We have $40 lobster!" "I'm allergic." Hello! Hopefully you all are doing well. Unfortunately I'm dealing with an upper respiratory infection right now, but that's better than other things I could have. It's also an excuse to drink Dr. Pepper since it soothes my throat. I agree on saving room for dessert. There's this restaurant we go to where we always try to save room for a giant cookie sundae. Also, I don't know if you've ever heard of Frisch's Big Boy, but I usually get their hot fudge cake (either the regular version or the mini version) when we have lunch or supper there. Agreed; I'm not fancy neither! Have you ever heard of a manga called Toriko? It has all sorts of delicious-sounding foods and ingredients. While I was doing research on the series, I read chapter 263 and cried. I thought, "Dang, I thought this was just about bacon leaves and potato chip trees and it's deeper than that!" Raidra (talk) 00:47, September 26, 2018 (UTC) The Amazing Cake Hello! Thank you. While I still have some coughing and throat issues, I'm a whole lot better than I was. It's two slices of chocolate cake with a party slice of vanilla ice cream between them and topped with hot fudge, whipping cream, and a cherry. Here's a link to their menu so you can have a look. I also love their chili. Unlike some places, they serve it year-round. That sounds cool! I'll have to check that out. Recently I had some strawberry pocky and some cookies 'n' cream pocky. Thankfully there are a couple places close-by where I can get it. All this talk about comics and food made me think of this Gus Johnson video. By the way, there's a new weirdo on YouTube- me! Here's the channel if you're interested. Just be warned that the reaction videos contain mucus expulsion, high levels of cringe, and treating controversial YouTubers like human beings. I hope you and yours are doing well too and have a blessed day! :-D Raidra (talk) 15:44, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Happy Candy-Gorging Night! Hello! That's good! We're doing well too. That sounds good! Ice cream and Oreo pieces- the year-round treat! Today I bought numerous bags of candy (some to give to the little beggars, some to give to the program at my church, and some to keep for myself and a friend). While I was at the supermarket I also got some more pocky and strawberry-flavored gummis. I love strawberries. In fact, my mask this year (to wear while passing out candy) will be the strawberry one I wear in a couple of my videos. I made it myself out of poster board. Thank you, you too! :-) Raidra (talk) 23:00, October 13, 2018 (UTC) The Night of the Strawberry Candy Hello! Earlier today I saw a Reese's commercial asking if it were too early to start celebrating Halloween, and I noted that since it's just a few days away it's a little late to show that ad. I have a bag of Milky Way bars saved for myself. I know what you mean, but I don't know the name of those either. It would be neat to have a whole bunch of strawberry-related candy, but no, Strawberry Maiden will primarily be giving out Halloween-size chocolate bars. Variety is the spice of life! Have you ever had Caramel Apple flavored Milky Ways? They're smaller than regular fun-sized bars (to the point they're squares rather than bars), but they're pretty good, I think. Thank you for that. I plan to order a pizza on Halloween too. I'm pretty well-known at the local pizza place, so I don't think it'll be that big a deal to tell them there will be a strawberry standing out front. Well, I'm going on to bed! Thank you, you too! :-D Raidra (talk) 02:56, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Here's my sweet phone. Raidra (talk) 17:15, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Chocolate Ice Cream Mountain Hello! I am, thank you; I hope you are too. I finished my bag of Milky Way bars. I had a lot of leftover candy because I bought a lot and then it was rainy, so not a lot of people came. I gave most of the leftover candy to one of my friends so she and her family can enjoy it. Her father-in-law is sick, so hopefully he can enjoy some candy. Oh, my gosh, that sounds delicious! Thanks, you too! :-D Raidra (talk) 16:10, November 19, 2018 (UTC) :Happy Thanksgiving! Raidra (talk) 13:17, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Happy landing on a chocolate bar Hello! I'm doing well, thank you; I hope you all are doing well too. That's good! We had a good one too. That sounds great. We haven't made any recently (other than the fruit salad my brother's wife made at Thanksgiving), but we have some cookie dough to make a giant cookie. Yesterday I went to the Dayton Mall and got some Double Doozies at Great American Cookies. They have a deal in which you buy three and get one free, so I got some chocolate chip and M&M double doozies for myself and my aunt. The temptation is to eat the whole thing at once (which I'll admit I did with one of mine already), but it's best to have some now and some later to make them last longer. Great American Cookies also has something I get sometimes called a domino. It's a chocolate cookie with white chocolate chips and it is delicious. You have a blessed day too! :-D Raidra (talk) 16:33, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Merry Belated Christmas! Hopefully you got the chocolate of your dreams :-D Raidra (talk) 00:11, December 29, 2018 (UTC)